Fairytale Gone Bad
by Lilith Davies
Summary: Twin daughters of Larten Crepsley are forced to experience the outside world for the first time and maddness ensues as romantic attachments pull them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - _Bad Reputation_**

For days now Mr Crepsley had been acting strange. He was distant and quiet; Darren had noticed this but had tried not to pursue the matter. That is until one day whilst preparing for the show Mr Crepsley stopped abruptly and sighed

"I should probably warn you . . ." he murmured more to himself than Darren "My daughters are going to live here at the cirque; I expect they will arrive next week"

Darren was fairly confused, not only by the fact that Mr Crepsley actually had children - although he did find it strange - but mostly because he was unsure as to why he had to be warned. Was it something to do with him or was something wrong with them? All in all he was quite curious to meet them; all he had to do was wait one week.

That night however when Darren was walking back to his tent to tell Evra the strange information he had learned, when he was suddenly knocked off his feet by two strange girls. One tall with dark hair spiralling down her back, the other slightly smaller with straight choppy hair barely reaching her shoulders. Their features were fairly similar but the most obvious similarity was their startlingly blue eyes which were, at the moment, staring up at him.

"Your Darren aren't you?" the curly haired girl asked whilst the other giggled but before he could answer the other girl spoke "It has to be him, he looks exactly like dad said!"

It was at this moment that Mr Crepsley walked past although strangely he seemed just as confused as Darren was.

"Well it seems you have met my daughters" he said indicating to the two girls, "Lily and Lorelai" he said pointing at the two girls individually as they waved excitedly.

"Although" he continued "if I remember correctly you were not supposed to arrive for another week"

There was silence for a few moments before the curly haired girl spoke

"Well we would have arrived then but . . . We broke EVERYTHING so everyone thought it would be best if we left . . . Very quickly"

"Lily you really are impossible!" Mr Crepsley replied "Anyway, you two will be sharing the tent next to Darren and Evra" he continued before turning back to Darren and saying "show them where it is" before walking away.

The three walked to the tent in silence mostly because the girls were fascinated by their surroundings but also because Darren was strangely shy around them. They reached the tent and Darren muttered "Well this is it, if you need anything I'll be next door" and with that he gave a small smile before walking towards his own tent.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S SNOWING I LOVE THE SNOW ^_^ (this is my reason for why it is sooooo short)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Good Neighbours Become Good Friends (LOL)**

Lily walked around the small tent several times, her eyes darting around judgementally before she eventually sighed and slumped into a nearby chair.

"Is this it? . . . . _All _of it?" she asked incredulously

"I guess so Lils" Lorelai replied irritably

"Hmm . . . . . "Lily muttered before she began crawling around inspecting the bottom of the tent.

-In Darren and Evras tent-

"You will NEVER guess who just got here!" Darren shouted, running towards Evra.

". . . well are you going to tell me then?" Evra asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mr Crepsley's daughters!" Darren exclaimed "they're in the tent next to us and . . . . . "

"What?" Evra prompted

"They are really hot" Darren finished, slightly quieter than before.

"That's sort of weird though. . . I mean I never thought he was the sort of person to have children." Evra said while walking towards the door

"Wait . . . Where are you going?"

"Next door, I want to meet them!"

"WAIT NO! YOU CAN'T!"

It was at this moment that Lily was seen crawling through a previously unnoticed gap in the tent. Darren and Evra looked down, both thoroughly confused by this strange occurrence.

"Lily what are you doing?" Darren asked incredulously

"Oh!" she gasped looking up to find them both staring down at her "that's where it goes . . . "

"What are you talking about?" Darren exclaimed.

"Well I found this door . . . And apparently it leads to your tent" Lily replied smiling at the strangeness but still confused.

Darren turned to Evra "this is Lily!" he said. Lily waved whilst unhooking a curl from the hidden entrance.

"And Lily, this is Evra"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Lily said cheerily, but before Evra had time to respond Lily was already hugging him.

"Sorry," another voice said "she's just a hugger" she finished laughing

"This is Lily's sister, Lorelai" Darren said, whilst attempting to hide his laughter, for at this moment Evra had gone bright red

". . . um hi!" he stammered, his blush spreading further across his face

Lorelai giggled in response "Hi" she whispered, beginning to blush herself.

After an _extremely _awkward silence Lily spoke "So, we were just about to go for a walk . . . Do you guys want to come with us?" she looked between Lorelai and Evra, who were still staring at each other, and just as she was giving up any hope for an answer Darren turned to face her "Yeah sure, lets go" he said smiling.

They walked out of the tent together, pulling Lorelai and Evra along with them. For a while the four of them walked along in silence until they reached the edge of a forest.

"I have an idea" Lily gasped running towards the trees.

"Is she always like this?" Darren asked, staring intently at Lily, who was now running between the trees searching for an unknown item.

"AH HA!" Lily exclaimed

"What exactly are you doing?" Darren asked, laughing at her enthusiasm

"well" she said, stepping out from behind the trees "I thought we could all get to know each other, with a little game I like to call . . . TRUTH OR DARE!" she cried holding up an empty bottle.

"Oh Lily you don't know where that's been" Lorelai grimaced

"Of course I do, it was right over there" she giggled pointing to the forest behind her.

"So are we going to play this or what?" Evra asked, there was a chorus of "yes" and the four sat down around the bottle.

"Ok you go first Evra since your so enthusiastic" Lorelai giggled, Evra nodded and spun the bottle, it landed facing Lily.

"Ok Lily, truth or dare?"

"Hmm . . . Dare I think" Lily said smiling.

"Ok then, I dares you to . . . . Try and put your legs behind your head!"

"I am never going to be able to do this, I'm wearing skinny jeans!" she complained

"Well Lils, you chose dare, Lorelai replied

And so for the next ten minutes Darren, Evra and Lorelai watched as Lily made a fool of herself.

"OK WELL THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Lily screamed. They all laughed and Lily spun the bottle, it was Darren's turn next, he chose dare however

"Hmm, who do you have a crush on at the moment?" Lily asked after consulting with Lorelai and Evra.

Darren's eyes widened "Evra this is your fault isn't it?" Evra just laughed "It doesn't really matter, you still have to answer!"

"NO!" he yelled "I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

"Fine, you have to do a dare" Evra replied. Darren just nodded ". . . I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on" he laughed

"No, this just isn't fair" Darren said outraged

"Oh come on just tell us Darren, its no big deal" Lily said, smiling reassuringly.

"Fine, Lily . . . I have a crush on Lily" Darren muttered. This was followed by an awkward silence, and Lily's face reddening slightly, seeing this Lorelai decided to help her, "Ok, well lets just move on then" she muttered, leaning forward to start the bottle spinning again. It landed at Evra but before he could even answer truth or dare, Darren interjected with "OK THEN EVRA WHAT ABOUT YOU, WHO DO _YOU _HAVE A CRUSH ON?"

"That's an easy one, Lorelai!" Evra said proudly.

Luckily, to save them all from anymore embarrassment, Mr Crepsley appeared behind them, "I told you two to stay in your tent" he said glaring at the two girls "So do you have an explanation?"

Lily and Lorelai looked at each other and answered "nope!" before all four of them were taken back to their tents.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow" Lily said, pulling Lorelai behind her who was still waving at Evra.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two ^_^ I hope you like it and please, please, PLEASE review. Thanks xxx**


End file.
